


Lemonade

by chubbyhawke



Series: DA Modern AUs [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Angst and Feels, Cheating, M/M, Marriage, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Smut, an au idea from my buddy charlie, danarius and fenris are in a very abusive marriage, danarius cheats on fenris, fenris wants revenge, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyhawke/pseuds/chubbyhawke
Summary: Fenris had already acknowledged that the only reason he'd married this foul man was for the money, he told himself that every night as he baked for the man, shaved for the man, sat around at home while he was away for the man. Danarius was horrible, the most rotten person Fenris had ever known, but at least Fenris didn't have to live in that group home anymore. At least he wasn't rushing people on the street for cash. At least he had health insurance now for God's sake.But, when he catches Danarius having an affair with some random mistress, it's the straw that breaks the camel's back. Fenris is livid, and he wants vengeance.





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Tevinter_Biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/gifts).



> credit for the idea of this au goes to @the-tevinter-biscuit !! thank you so much for letting me write this, i had wayyy too much fun ;7;

_**“**...oaths and anchors equally will drag: naught else abides on fickle earth but unkept promises of joy. **”**_

― Herman Melvill

 

Fenris had always hated being married to Danarius. 

He wished it were a situation where he could say that it wasn't always like this, that they were in love once and everything just went wrong. But this marriage was _always_ wrong. From the wedding ring to the altar to present day, eight years later, it was a steady decline from very bad to impossibly worse. He knew he should have never gotten himself into this situation in the first place, that he should have ran. It would have saved him so much grief. 

He remembered when it all started, when they'd met at a library while Fenris was on one of the computers, scrolling through online job listings. Danarius had laid on his "charm" pretty hard, but what got Fenris to keep in contact with him was the fact that the man had offered to get him a job. Fenris needed that money desperately, especially after his sister kicked him out. He was about twenty-two, twenty-three at the time, and a little more niave than most. He figured he didn't have much choice. 

The "dating" started not long after that when Danarius started taking Fenris out to dinner at all the fancy places that he could only afford because he was a neuro-surgeon. It was mostly, if not completely one sided, but Fenris _did_ sort of enjoy the attention. He liked being spoiled and flattered even if it was by a sleazy, unattractive man who was almost twice his age. It made him feel empowered. So, when Danarius brought up the question of marriage, he figured the smartest thing to do would be to say yes. This man was filthy rich, after all. He could provide for Fenris as long as he lived, and he'd never have to want for anything ever again. 

Which was, of course, the most ridiculous thing he could have ever possibly expected from this marriage. He was, without a doubt, a trophy wife. He despised the term, and he'd seen so many of the men who Danarius associated with keep spouses at a similar status. They were all easy on the eyes and at least half their husbands' age. They, like Fenris, didn't have jobs or hobbies that involved leaving the home. They were expected to exist only for their husbands, catering to their every need and always waiting patiently for them to come home at the end of every day. It was completely sick; almost down right slavery. 

He had found comfort and happiness wherever he could though, making the best he could out of a very, very bad situation. One of the wives who was a frequent at Danarius's weekend social calls was a dark haired, dark skinned woman named Isabela. On the outside, she was elegant, a temptress, almost. If all of the trophy wives of Danarius's clique were to be lined up and compared for rating, Isabela would easily be on the top. However, she was also probably one of the most powerful women he'd ever met.

Unlike most of the other spouses, (not all women, surprisingly. Fenris was thankful to meet a few other men among the group who, like himself, could be categorized as a 'trophy wife') who kept their head down and acted with complete submissive obedience, she actively did everything she could to ruin her husband's life each time his back was turned. She switched his protein shakes with laxatives, testosterone pills with estrogen, and once she'd even left nails on the drive way to pop his tires as he tried to leave for work. Even better, (though, perhaps, it's technically worse) she cheated on him every single chance she got. While Danarius was away, she would come over to the house to brag to Fenris about her exploits, and it was sweet music to his ears. How he would love to be brave enough to switch one of Danarius's medications for laxative, even just once. Just to see the expression of horror on his face.

Everything changed, though, when Fenris learned about Hadriana. He'd never loved Danarius, no, not even a little, but Danarius was his husband. He felt a strange sense of loyalty to the awful man, despite everything, and he had thought that because Danarius was so clearly obsessed with him that he would feel the same way. Apparently, that assumption held no truth in reality at all.

One night, when Fenris had woken up at about 2 - 3 AM from a bad dream (as usual), he'd noticed his husband absent from the bed. After poking his head out the door and into the hallway, he saw the missing husband in the kitchen with a familiar woman. She was Danarius's new assistant, a fresh college graduate. They'd met at the last party Danarius had. He'd stood frozen in the hallway as he watched his husband push her hair out of her face and back her up against the counter, grabbing one of her legs to wrap it around his waist as he- 

He ducked back into the bed room and practically dove back into the bed to hide beneath the covers. All he could think was, _'He's cheating on me. That worthless, no good bastard is actually cheating on me.'_ It was so conflicting. He felt like he shouldn't have been upset, because, as he'd said, he felt no love for Danarius what so ever. But.... he'd trusted him. At least partially. It gave Fenris a small sense of worth despite how badly he was treated, despite the occasions where Danarius had hit him after a bad day of work and called him a stupid whore for trying to offer a word of advice. This... this changed everything. And as Danarius came back to the bedroom to creep under the blankets as though nothing had happened at all, Fenris was planning his revenge. 

Aside from his friendship with Isabela, Fenris had found his happiness in two other things; baking, and gardening. These were pretty typical hobbies for some one in his position, but it was... relaxing. Danarius had a rich space on the back patio for Fenris to turn into his own little paradise and he'd always expected Fenris to greet him on his return home with a kiss and some fresh baked sweets. He discovered the art that existed in these things, losing himself in the method of to the point where he could find himself in a complete state of bliss. It was therapy for him, it was how he survived. 

And there was a clerk at the local garden and home improvement store just down the street. His name was Garrett Hawke, and Fenris could consider him an acquaintance, but considered him one very fondly. He was goofy, charming, and incredibly awkward all at the same time in his own respect. He greeted Fenris with a warm smile each time he came to the shop and always went out of his way to help him and talk to him rather than bother with the other customers. It was flattering and admittedly rather adorable. One day, he'd even been bold enough to ask Fenris on a date. That is, until Fenris had to tell him that he was married. 

Despite this, though, Hawke's behavior toward Fenris hadn't really changed. He made cheesy passes at him a lot less frequently, if at all, but his kindness and awkward charm never subsided. Fenris had also noticed that Hawke was extremely well built, almost like an ox, and once he'd gotten the chance to watch the man carry several pallettes of scrap wood from the gardening section to the very back of the store. It would be a lie if he said that he didn't find Hawke attractive or intoxicatingly sexy in his own, spontaneous way. And now, what with his new found knowledge of Danarius's affair with Hadriana, this memory had given him a horribly brilliant idea. One that he knew Isabela would have been very, very proud of. 

A few days after the incident, Fenris had found himself back at the home improvement store, making small talk with Hawke as he looked over their stocks of apple trees. He'd wanted to plant some, but hadn't quite had the chance. Doing so would require the help of another person and he wasn't interested in asking that of Danarius. It gave him a perfect opportunity. 

"I... realize this may be out of your pay grade," he'd said, turning away from one of the saplings toward Hawke. "but I'd need some help planting these trees, if you're interested." 

Hawke paused in his pattern of step, turning to look at the other man quizzically for a moment before realization slowly dawned on him. He put on his signature smile, goofy, dimples appearing behind his beard, and always with his teeth. "Oh, yeah, sure! I don't mind doing it. When would you want me to head out there?" 

Fenris gave it a little thought, running Danarius's schedule through his mind and putting times together where he would be away from home for work, or other things. "Tomorrow," he answered finally. "Around noon."

"I can do that," Hawke replied, more excitement showing in his tone than he probably intended for. "Let's get these babies up front so I can check you out. Then you can give me your number?" 

"Of course," he said with a smirk, following the man across the store as he easily carried the trees in his arms. 

Fenris had a usual outfit that he wore while he was gardening, purposed for his own comfort among the plants and the outdoor heat. He'd never thought about manipulating that outfit for his own attractiveness until he deviced this plot together with Hawke. He wanted to ensure that he looked as alluring as he possibly could, wearing the shorts that he knew Danarius loved on him, and a comfortable baggy shirt. It looked lazy, yes, but that was how Fenris knew how to best achieve that aesthetic of 'casually sexy'. Or, that's what Isabela had told him, anyways. 

He'd rehearsed what she'd told him to do over and over again in his mind as he awaited Hawke's arrival, stirring together a fresh batch of lemonade for the both of them. He thought it would be a nice touch. 

There was a gentle knock at his door and Fenrs didn't wait an extra second to answer. Hawke stood there, thankfully, not in his work uniform. He had on a pair of distressed blue jeans and a tank top that really showed off the  muscles in his arms, especially those biceps. He was sure Hawke hadn't done it on purpose but he looked unbelievably hot. He felt like this would... actually be a lot more worth his while than he originally anticipated. 

They made their way to the back yard where the trees had sat in their pots across the patio, leaves gently swaying in the breeze. Hawke caught Fenris ogling him a few times as he did his work with the shovel, arms pulsating with power and forehead beading with sweat. And Fenris had even caught Hawke staring at him, gaze lingering too long at his legs or daring to get a glimpse of his ass when he turned around or bent over. There was definitely a tension there, and according to Isabela, that meant the plan was working. 

Three of the six trees were in the ground after abour two or three hours of work. Hawke did most of it, Fenris basically just told him where to put them. He approached the man with a cool, damp towel and a bottle of water, a warm smile on his face. "Come inside, take a break. You've gotten a lot done so far," he offered, gesturing to the patio door. "I have some sandwiches made." 

Hawke looked pretty spent, so it was a hard offer for him to reject. He ended up following the other man into the house and seemed endlessly relieved by the presence of the air conditioning. He leaned up against the counter and took a drink of the water, wiping the sweat from his face with the towel.

"Your garden is... amazing," Hawke commented as he caught his breath, looking at Fenris as he grabbed the food from the fridge. "I guess you have a lot of time put into it." 

"I do, Danarius is always gone and I get... lonely, around here," he said casually. Good one, Isabela would definitely give him bonus points for that. "There's lemonade, too. I made it before you came." 

Hawke looked over toward the pitcher and approached it, happily pouring himself a glass and taking a bite of one of the sandwiches laid out. Then, as he went to grab his glass to take a sip, he knocked it over and created a spill across the entire counter. "Oh, fuck. I'm so sorry." 

This was Fenris's chance, he knew it. He just had to act quickly, dont give him any time to think. Thinking is always what ruins it, according to Isabela. He tutted, looking up at Hawke. "It's alright, don't worry. Here, let me get a towel," he got down on his knees to reach for the cabinet just beside Hawke's legs. He reached for it and began to pop it open, but his free hand rose to cup just behind Hawke's knee, and he looked up at him with hooded eyes. 

Their gazes connected for a brief moment, neither of them brave enough to say anything, and Fenris turned his whole attention towards Hawke, sliding his hands up his thighs and then gripping his hips. He settled his face against his crotch, inhaling sharply before running his tongue over the fabric and mouthing him through his jeans. He heard Hawke tense and gasp, gripping the edge of the counter top. 

"Fenris, I... what are you-" 

His fingers slid up the other man's shirt, appreciating his stomach and the hairs making a trail down his front. Fenris let his tongue continue to work, making a decently sized damp spot at the front of his pants. Hawke was already getting hard, he could feel it, and fuck if it didn't spur him onward. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked, arching a brow up at him. 

Hawke thought about it for a moment, obviously very conflicted. So, Fenris decided to  follow the outline of his hardening cock with his tongue one time more, just to give Hawke something more to ponder. He groaned, and Fenris could feel his knees buckle. If not for the counter, he would have completely collapsed. " _F-fuck_... no." 

Fenris chuckled, enjoying how it sent shivers through the other man's spine. He looped his fingers through the loops of Hawke's jeans and yanked them down with a few good tugs. Hawke was clearly straining against his boxers, and Fenris could see now that Hawke was definitely... well endowed.

He teased the man briefly through his boxers, cupping his balls as he mouthed at his erection with a beautiful greed. Hawke kept swearing below his breathe, obviously trying to contain his sounds. Fenris found himself determined to get more out of him, to hear Hawke moan his name. 

He pulled the boxers down with one swift motion, freeing Hawke's erection and drinking in the sight of it with hungry eyes. Fuck, it was perfect. Everything he had imagined it to be and more. He ran his tongue along the bottom, starting at the tip and circling the base. Hawke cussed again and his head rolled back, eyes squeezed shut. As Hawke slowly grew to his full size under Fenris's exploring tongue, he decided to take him into his mouth, boldly consuming him all the way to the hilt. Thankfully his gag reflex as almost nonexistent, and this seemed to put Hawke in a state of complete awe. 

"Holy _shit_ , Fenris," he stammered, his fingers lacing into the other man's hair. It was rich, the most beautiful thing he's ever experienced in his life. Was this what he had always been missing? He didn't know, but it felt so fucking right. 

Fenris gave a muffled moan as he sucked Hawke, tongue pressed flat along the bottom of his cock and swirling eagerly around the tip to collect the already pooling droplets of precum. He pulled off slowly only to take Hawke back in at his full length once more. Hawke thrust himself forward and down his throat further, causing him to choke a bit, but he _loved_ it. He grabbed his hips and forced a repeat of the motion in order to encourage him forward, until Hawke was completely fucking his mouth and he began to drown in a state of complete and utter bliss. 

"Damn it, Fenris, I'm gonna- I'm-" there was a stutter to the rhythm of his thrusts and then he did, hot ejaculate exploding into Fenris's mouth and he eagerly swallowed it down, giving him a few more strokes with his tongue before releasing him, his lips swollen and flushed as he looked back up at Hawke with a smirk. 

As Hawke came down from his high, he seemed to come to a realization as to what has just happened and he visually panicked, yanking his pants back up and looking frantically at a watch he _clearly_ wasn't wearing. "Oh, shit, I uh... gotta go to work. My shift started half an hour ago," and with that, he scrambled out the door, gone as quickly as he'd come. 

 _He'll come around_ , he told himself as he stood up, finally taking the time to clean up the lemonade mess from the countertop. Right now, he was too caught up in his own high over the sweet, sweet victory he'd just earned himself over Danarius. Once the mess was dealt with, he grabbed some laxative from the back of the cabinet and dumped the entire contents into the cake batter he was saving for later, stirring it in with a grin on his face. 

Danarius came home later that night, looking as tired and spent as he always did. Fenris had just finished icing the cake, and he set it out on the counter as the door shut behind his husband with a soft click. He looked up at Fenris and gave him a tired smile, setting his things on the counter as he looked at the cake, scooping some icing off with his finger and popping it between his lips. "Hello, my love," he cooed as he looked from the cake to Fenris. "Oh, you have no idea how great it feels to be able to come home to you." 

He approached his husband and wound an arm around his waist, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips.  _The same lips that were on another man's cock just a few hours ago,_ he couldn't help but think. As Danarius pulled away, he grabbed a knife and a plate from the cabinet, cutting himself a slice and sitting down at one of the chairs. 

"How did you spend your day, my dear? Don't tell me you sat around waiting for me," he hummed, taking a generous bite of the laxative infused cake with no clue of the misery he was putting himself up for.

"I planted a few trees," he answered evenly, wearing a smile. "Apple trees, actually. It would have been a much better day with you here to help me, though." 

"Of course," he returned the smile, and it was disgusting. But at the same time, Fenris had never felt more powerful in his entire life. "Perhaps you can make me apple pies eventually, hm? That would be nice." 

Fenris nodded, pouring himself a glass of lemonade from the fridge and taking a long, slow sip. "Yes," he finally answered, setting it down on the counter. "Yes it would." 


End file.
